Turtle
A '''Turtle '''is a small, shy reptilian mob that can be found in Swamp biomes. They retreat into their shells when anything larger than them approaches, including the player. As of DEV v8.0.0 , Turtle swimming animations have been improved. They can be flipped onto their back by right-clicking them, and it takes them several seconds to flip themselves back over. Turtles are commonly found in Swamp biomes. They also enable the player to use a power-charge with a Horse whilst on a player's head. Turtles are resistant to most attacks if its inside it's shell, you have to flip it and then hit it afterwards. If you walk through a tunnel that is 2 blocks high whilst you a Turtle on your head, the Turtle will flip on its back (on your head). Taming To tame a Turtle, it needs to be given Sugar Cane or a Melon Slice by dropping the Sugar Cane/Melon Slice near the Turtle (Drop it ON the block they're hiding on or they wont eat it as of 1.7.10) and waiting for the Turtle to eat it. After it is already named, the Turtle's name can be changed by using a Book or a Medallion. Turtles will not eat the Sugar Cane/Melon Slice while they are curled up inside their shells, so the player must back away after dropping the food for the Turtle to be tamed. If you name a Turtle any names from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, (Michaelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, or Leonardo) they will have the weapon and mask of that Turtle. If a Turtle is hurt, it can be healed by right clicking on it with a Sugar Cane or a Melon Slice. Turtles, like many other small, tamable mobs in the Mo' Creatures Mod, can be placed on the player's head by right-clicking on them. Turtles on the ground will follow the player regardless of what is in hand. One must be careful when owning a turtle, as it will be vulnerable to attack by untamed Scorpions, Komodo Dragons and other creatures. Growth Once tamed, Turtles will automatically grow, regardless of where they are or what they are fed. They can even be left in a cave, alone and with no food, and they will still grow. Even if a Turtle has grown to its maximum size, it will still ride on the player's head. It is also possible to feed them melon to make them grow slowly. Feeding them Rat Burgers will speed up their growth. Special Names If Turtles are named after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters (Leonardo-Blue, Michelangelo-Orange, Donatello-Purple, Raphael-Red), the Turtles will gain outfits reminiscent of the Ninja Turtles from the comics. If one of these "ninja turtles" are killed, they each have a chance of dropping a unique weapon. Each one will drop a certain unique weapon. For example, Raphael will drop a Sai when killed. Turtle Meat If a Turtle is killed, it has a chance to drop Turtle Meat, which can be crafted into Turtle Soup. Gallery 2014-03-02 17.01.41.png|A fully grown Turtle on a player's head. 2014-06-12_10.21.42.png|A small Turtle in an enclosure. 2015-04-25 18.37.30.png|Turtles swimming underwater. Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Aquatic/Land Mobs Category:Reptilians Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Vertebrate